


A Gay Sleepover

by Shareq



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shareq/pseuds/Shareq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Yosuke have a gay sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gay Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty sure i wrote this in 2012 and it was supposed to be longer but, look

Pulling an all-nighter was a good idea, Yosuke decides sometime around 3 in the morning.

It's summer vacation in otherwise sleepy little Inaba and he's spending the entire weekend at his best buddy's house. For the last 28 hours the two had done little more than flop around Souji's room, talking, playing games, and kicking back caffeinated drink after caffeinated drink. Now they sit shoulder-to-shoulder on the bedroom floor. Piled between them and the wall is a mountain of blankets and cushions, and before them sits Souji's laptop, playing some movie whose plot Yosuke had lost track of long ago. Everything is very soft and swimmy, and though his pulse pounds a harsh staccato in his temples and his eyes burn slightly, Yosuke finds himself content. It had been a good day– a good, long, long day, that wasn't even over yet.

He breathes a soft sigh and unconsciously lets himself sag a little more onto Souji's shoulder. Souji laughs (taking care not to let his shoulder shake too much) and asks, “What, you're not already getting tired, are you?”

“Whaaat, me?” Yosuke says. “No way, man, not even a little. I was actually worried about you starting to nod o– o–,” against his will his 'o' sound stretches into a yawn– “off.”

“Mmhm,” Souji replies. Yosuke can see a little grin playing on his lips by the glow of the laptop screen. (An intrusive little thought of _I'd like to wipe that off his face somehow_ floats through Yosuke's brain, but then it's gone before he can dwell on it. Such is the way when one is running on canned espresso shots alone. )

Souji shifts around a bit, sitting up straighter against their makeshift bedding and seeming to turn his attention back to the film. “Just let me know if you want me to pause so you can actually sleep, okay?” he says. Yosuke grunts in either assent or in indignation at the suggestion that he'd fall asleep first and when he feels one of Souji's arms wriggle its way around his back to encircle his waist, well. He finds it's warm and he doesn't especially mind. A lot of things are more acceptable at 3 a.m. than they otherwise are.

Time passes, though Yosuke isn't sure how much. A minute can feel like an hour and an hour like a second when it's as late (early?) as it is. He's distantly aware of the movie reaching its end and beginning to run through the credits. Souji moves beside him, Yosuke thinks, to reach down and start another video or something, so he's surprised when instead the arm at his waist tightens around him and Souji turns on his side to face him. “Hey,” Souji murmurs, “you still awake?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Yosuke answers, voice thick. “'m not even tired.”

Souji cracks another barely-there smile which Yosuke returns. Souji looks sort of like he has something else to say, but after a few long seconds he’s still silent, just staring at Yosuke with a certain expression that's inscrutable in the dimness of the room. Yosuke is just about to ask what's up when Souji suddenly leans forward and plants a peck of a kiss on the corner of Yosuke's mouth. “Ah,” Yosuke says, brilliantly.

“Is that, uh, was.” Souji clears his throat. “Was that okay?”  
  
Yosuke considers the question. On the one hand, he's admittedly a little taken aback by the sudden more-than-friendly display of affection (though he finds his shock sort of muted by the tired fog around his brain), but on the other hand, Souji's mouth, for the split second he had felt it, had been just as warm as the arm around his back, and Souji's lips had felt soft, and also Souji smelled good and kissing him probably would be a nice thing. Probably. He decides to test it by slinging his own arm across his friend's shoulders and smooshing their mouths together in what could roughly be described as a kiss.

Souji makes a muffled _mmf_ noise which sounds surprised but not displeased. His free hand slides up to settle on the small of Yosuke's back and he angles his head to one side so that their lips fit together better and their noses aren't bumping and Yosuke decides that yes, kissing him is indeed a Nice Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> and it was all pretty gay....fin


End file.
